creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline - First War of Continuation
The First War of Continuation was, at the time, the largest war Humanity had ever been engaged in, and cost the most casualties (A little more than 100 million deaths), and destroyed almost forty percent of the UEG's military personnel, starships and vehicles. Despite the massive casualties and losses, and the "Inconclusive" result of the five-year war, many consider the near-destruction of the Unity's homeworld (by firing masses of Culverin missiles and lasers, and volleys of PT cannon rounds) a victory for the UEG. The only war in Human history to outmatch the First War of Continuation would be the Second War of Continuation, or, as it is also known as, the War of Foreign Aggression (reaching an estimated 120 million deaths). Both wars combined would cause more human deaths than any known desease, war and any other plagues in history combined. 2401 June — August: Invasion *June 21 — Orbital scanner station Socrates over Mars picks up a massive object, and later discovered to be a fleet, on an in-bound trajectory to Mars. It eventually turns up to be a 150-vessel Unity Battle Group, which are repulsed despite outnumbering the defending UEG naval fleet of 80 ships. An estimated 40 Unity ships survive, compared to the 19 survivors in the defending fleet. *June 29 — High Admiral James Reynolds, commander of the United States Navy, orders a rendezvous of at least 200 warships over Earth. *July 3 — 211 French, American, British, Italian, Japanese and Russian warships fend off a Unity Battle Group of 300 warships over Earth. 80 Unity ships manage to retreat, the human fleet making a surprising victory with 146 ships remaining. *July 23 — USN Harbinger, after extensive repairs from both the Battle of Mars and Earth (the latter of which it was still unfit for duty from the previous battle), is ordered off to the Research & Development station on Jupiter's largest moon of Ganymede. *August 3 — After discovering roughly two-hundred skeletons of previously undiscovered beings on the surface of Ganymede, the orbital defense station orbiting Ganymede picks up an object from beyond the Kuiper belt. It sends a message back to FLEETCOM for reinforcements, and the Harbinger prepares for battle. *August 5 — The reinforcements FLEETCOM sends to defend Ganymede — the US 6th Fleet, under the command of Fleet Admiral Ryan Cole — arrive, and the Harbinger is temporarily absorbed into the fleet. Just two hours later a Unity Battle Group of 80 ships (versus the 6th Fleet's 67) is almost completely annihilated (due to the ratio of the number of ships, and the slower reload time for the Unity's primary weapons) with just 15 US ships destroyed. Despite this, the population on Ganymede is evacuated shortly beforehand, and the orbital station picks up a much larger fleet inbound to the Jovian moon. The 6th Fleet, the Harbinger included, leave Ganymede to be taken by the Unity - the first UEG-controlled landmass to be taken by the Unity's military. *August 22 — The crew of the Harbinger and her captain, High Captain Michael Dawson, are awarded for destroying the Unity flagship over Mars (possibly winning the battle) and destroying two carrier-sized warships with significant damage to the hull over Earth. The same day, Fleet Admiral Hector von Brown — the man who commanded the defense of Mars on June 21 — begins to rally a fleet of ships, all with full Marine contingents to retake Ganymede. *August 27 — With a fleet of 97 ships rallied over Mars (the Harbinger included), Admiral von Brown's fleet is dispatched to retake Ganymede. *August 30 — Upon the arrival of the fleet over Ganymede, little orbital resistance is found (two battalions of Marines are sent to fight for control of the orbital defense station, where the aliens are first seen in person). However, upon the fleet's entry into the atmosphere, heavy resistance is had on the ground, where the aliens are seen using captured flak cannons and missile launchers against transports, bombers, fighters and any other ships who fly too close. Despite considerable casualties, the moon is retaken and the alien prescence is destroyed.